This invention relates to an intake manifold having a main flow channel and at least one resonator chamber disposed thereon in communication with the main flow channel.
Intake manifolds having noise suppressing attributes are used in the air intake tract of internal combustion engines between the unfiltered air inlet and the cylinder head of the internal combustion engine. Due to the charge cycle of the internal combustion engine, there is a pulsation of air which produces vibration in the intake system and results in unwanted acoustic and mechanical stresses.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,009,705 (=EP 859,906) describes a noise suppressor having multiple resonator chambers between a gas inlet and a gas outlet. The tubular resonators and the flow cross section are formed by joining two housing parts. A parting plane runs between the two housing parts along the housing walls of the individual resonators and the main flow cross section.
One disadvantage of this embodiment is that when the housing walls are joined together, a large connecting area must be closed and sealed. This connecting area is responsible for a high manufacturing cost and interrupts a smooth course of the pipe wall. In addition, a resonator having this design must rely on a large flat area as the installation space.